


【铁虫】抗拒 9

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Kudos: 6





	【铁虫】抗拒 9

托尼伸手扶住身边的墙壁，强忍住翻涌而出的虚脱感，若无其事地直视着男孩的眼睛，“丢下你是我不对，但是我是......”他凝视着他，脑海中山呼海啸的思念几乎要脱泳而出，“你没有办法离开我的，你懂我的意思。”

彼得抽泣了一下，“你又要威胁我吗？用梅还有内德还有我其他的朋友，还有潘妮，”他用手尖掐了掐手心，“反正她都不认识我，随便你做什么好了，反正我现在不想见到你！”他挥开他挽留的手，消失在黑暗的门洞里。

哈皮上前扶住几乎站立不住的托尼，“我们要马上回医院。”

彼得背起自己的书包就往外走，哈利赶忙追了出来，他惊讶地看着他红彤彤的眼眶问道：“发生什么了？你哭过？”

“我没事，我要回去了，你自己去玩吧？”

“傻子才会信，我们不是最好的朋友吗？有什么不能和我说的？”哈利敞开自己的胸膛，“或者借你肩膀哭一哭，来吧兄弟。”

彼得成功地被逗乐了，“太晚了梅可能还在等我，明天见。”

“好吧。”哈利失落地放下手臂，若有所思地望着彼得背影，半晌突然想起什么似的拨通了内德的电话。

这天晚上彼得躺在黑暗里，辗转反侧地折腾，他满脑袋都是他专注的大大瞳仁，他凝视他时候认真的表情，记忆里他们在床上结合时托尼沉迷欲望的脸格外清晰起来，那时候他那么高高在上，掌控一切，傲慢又自信，彼得感觉身体深处的记忆又回来了，他忍耐着并拢双腿，转念想到今天见到的人那么苍白，看起来老了瘦了，不复过去的咄咄逼人，他不知道发生了什么，只感觉心脏瓣膜又要被撕扯一样隐隐作痛，他拒绝见到现在这样子的斯塔克先生，他害怕，急急逃走了。

彼得打开灯，从床垫下拿出一张医院的检查单，上帝让他们在一起只有短短的两个多月，又无情地收回了他的小生命。他回来了又能怎样，他的孩子再也无法回来了。他捂着自己空荡荡的腹腔，失去他的绞痛感又回来一般控制着他的神经。

托尼艰难地捂着流血的伤口，他望着地牢上方透气的窗口，有一些飞蛾在玻璃上撞击，他被抓紧去多少天他不记得，他在白天被逼着设计武器图稿，夜晚就闻着潮湿发臭的坐垫入睡。他胸口的弹伤做了好几次毫无麻醉地处理，他忍受着折磨，等待着遥遥无期的逃离机会。他们为了侮辱他，给他们吃发霉发臭的饭菜，同样被抓进来的已经饿了好多天的人直愣愣地看着他二话不说地吞下去，感觉到难以相信，“我不能死。”他回答他，“活着才有希望出去，我不能放弃，我有个小女儿，她的母亲还是个小孩......我不放心，我不能这样离开他们。”“至少，要好好的告别。”

他从艰难而压抑的地牢灰色的梦境里惊醒过来，扼住自己因为震颤的厉害而发痛的胸膛，小潘妮跑了进来，身后跟着强颜欢笑的佩珀和哈皮，潘妮用小小的手摸着他的大手，白白嫩嫩的脸蛋贴近他的下巴，安静又听话。

佩珀欣慰地望着一大一小温馨的场景，“你需要好好的养病，需要准备手术，托尼，或许我们该告诉彼得你的状况，他会理解的。”

“不，我不需要谁的同情。他早晚要自己回到我身边。”

“老天，过去是你逼着他在你旁边的，现在你到底哪来的自信？他在怨恨你，托尼。”哈皮忍不住走到老板面前，“我们知道你需要那个孩子，你现在有生命危险。”

“我活了一年多，不差这几天就活不下去了，谁也不准说出去，我们不能让外界知道这个消息。”

一星期过去了，彼得并没有发现对方再来纠缠他，他不明白自己是轻松还是难过，他不能控制自己不去想那个人，以至于这段时间的学业搞得一塌糊涂。然而令人惊讶的是，哈利也是心不在焉的样子，两个人因为放错了化学原料差点将实验室毁了，格温生气地插着腰教训他们之后，建议他们出去放松一下，“你们两个真是见鬼了。”她漂亮的脸上带着一丝担忧看着两人离开的背影。

彼得精神恹恹地走出了实验大楼，只看到楼下站着那个让他寝食难安的人，他比上次见面起色要好不少，当然当时是晚上，彼得并不是很确定。他走进他，将想转身离开的男孩拉进怀里紧紧束缚住，“我们需要谈谈对吗？”“没什么好谈的。”彼得挣扎了一下又为对方的话顿住了，“我差点死了！我被关起来了，我没有想离开你这么久？”

“你在干什么！放开彼得！”走出大楼的哈利愤怒地走了过来，彼得赶忙脱开身，有些尴尬地站在原地。

“我记得你是彼得的同学，上次看到你了。”托尼不太在意地继续盯着男孩，“潘妮已经会说话和走路了，告诉我你也很想她对吧？”

“你不要在骚扰彼得了。”哈利挡在两人中央，“我是他男朋友！他跟你已经没有关系了！”

彼得惊讶地看着他，张了张嘴，几乎不知道说什么好。托尼眉毛狠狠地揪起来，“从哪冒出是小鬼，kid，你喜欢他吗？他哪里能跟我比？”

“我比你年轻，比你关心彼得，我是他最好的朋友之一，而且我也很有钱，我哪点不比你强，斯塔克先生！”哈利咬牙回击。

“你认识我，很好，你太晚了小子，我告诉你我们连孩子都有了。”

彼得无法忍受地撒腿跑了出去，托尼想跟上去，却被哈利拉住了胳膊，“你应该尊重他让他自己选择，我最讨厌你们这些以为自己早出生一代有所成就不尊重我们年轻人的想法的人。”

托尼认真看了看他随后走到车旁拉开车门，“你说的对年轻人，但是我活着的每一天他都是属于我的。”

托尼缓缓开着车跟着彼得走过一条条街区，彼得没有理他，只是自顾自地喂了街边的流浪狗，跟快餐店的老板打了招呼，帮助了几个普通人，像每个他不在身边的日夜一样温柔积极地生活着，托尼感觉到被无视的空虚，他那么阳光的生活里似乎容不下自己的影子，他愤愤地想，他也是需要被他帮助的一个普通人，身体和精神都需要他来帮助。

彼得在家门口停下来开门，正巧梅不在家，托尼无所顾忌地跟进了门，他也没有要阻止的意思，彼得进了自己的卧室，坐在椅子上，看着站在门口的人，“你不是要谈么？说吧。”

“我离开你是因为有仇家要杀我，我有一单生意冒着生命危险被抓到山里关起来了，几个星期前才刚刚逃出来。”

“你有未婚妻。”

“上帝，那是骗你的，佩珀只是我的属下。”

“说我没用。”

“实际上我不想你卷入任何危险当中，我宁愿你什么也帮不上。”他长长的睫毛沉重地合下，又张开眼睛，“Kid，我需要你，回来我身边。我不想再强迫你，但是你忘不了我的。”

彼得握紧拳头，勇敢地看着他的眼睛回答道：“我不想和你在一起的时候，你囚禁我，我愿意和你一起承担的时候，你不相信我，我最需要你的时候，你又在哪啊？”他失魂落魄地后退几步，被床边绊到，重重地坐在了床上的被子上，一张轻飘飘的纸被这阵动静吹起来落在地面上，托尼眼睛泛着潮湿，他低头看了一眼，弯腰捡了起来，被上面的内容钉在当场，“孩子？我们另一个孩子，在哪？”他走上前抓住他的手放在嘴边吻着，“告诉我，彼得。我不知道，我本该在你们身边的。”

“没有了，他走了！”彼得嘶吼出声，他积蓄了太久的心结，努力地在梅的面前装作若无其事，这时候终于找到一个说出真相的机会，他流着泪说：“再也没有了。”

托尼嘴唇颤抖着，变换的眼眸里掺杂了失控的情绪，“你不要他？你毁了他？”

“对，是我打掉的，我和梅不想要这个负担！”男孩咬着嘴唇狠心说，他感觉到对方抬起手来，闭上眼睛等他动作，却没有，他张开眼睛看着这个一向毫不在意的，身穿铠甲的人，在这一刻泪流满面，他棕色的眼睛里蹦出根根红血丝，脸颊边的静脉青紫浮现，他倒在他面前，呕出了一大口黑红色的血。

“你怎么了？”彼得无措又无助地抱着他的上半身，“不要吓我斯塔克先生，托尼，托尼......”

哈皮在手术室门外来回踱步，看着蹲在冰凉的医院椅子上的男孩一言不发，咬着双拳，直勾勾地看着手术室门上红色的灯，忍不住叹了好几口气。

“我早该想到，就该跟着你们。”

“他身上有弹伤，不是你的错。”佩珀摸着一边男孩的额发，安慰地说，“相信斯塔克家，我们的医疗设备也是最尖端的，不会有事的。”“彼得，他很在乎你，你对他来说有和别人不一样的意义，回来帮他好不好？虽然他不是一个好老板，甚至算不上一个好人，但是他做很多事不是为了他自己，他还不能放手。”

彼得靠在她的肩头，一见到灯熄灭立刻起身跑了进去。

“暂时脱离了生命危险，但是再不取出弹片恐怕撑不了多久。”医生纠结着开口。

“那取出成功的把握有多少？”

“恐怕......只有百分之十几。”


End file.
